


Kinktober: Day 27

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [27]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Lingerie / Stripping
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham
Series: Kinktober '19 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513436
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Kinktober





	Kinktober: Day 27

"He cooks, too? Be still my beating heart."

Caught on his toes, mid-reach for the nice plates on the top shelf, Will turned, pleasantly surprised to find Frederick in the doorway. He’d had a key for ages, but this was the first time that he had actually chosen to use it, normally opting to ring the bell and wait for Will to greet him at the door.

"I don't know whether I should be flattered or offended."

"Mmm." Frederick crossed the kitchen to steal a kiss. "Flattered, unless offended will get me in your pants faster."

"Frederick..." Will blushed and looked down at his feet, fidgeting with the wooden spoon in his hand. 

"Sorry, sorry. Habit." He slid a finger under Will's chin and tipped his head back up, planting another gentle kiss on his lips. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Do you want to get a couple wine glasses down?" 

Will pointed at the far right cupboard, and Frederick opened it to find several baking dishes, two measuring cups, and a dozen neat rows of glassware. "Red or white?"

"...There's a difference?"

"Well, these big ones are typically for red wine, and the smaller ones you have are—" Frederick turned back to find Will staring at his ass and instantly lost his train of thought. "Are for, um..."

"It doesn't matter." 

Will crossed the kitchen in two steps, swung the cabinet shut, and grabbed Frederick by the hips, pinning him to the counter. His movements were deliberate, even, measured— almost too much so, even for him, and Frederick's heart leapt into his throat as he realized that Will was actively working to keep himself under control. Why, he had no idea, but he didn't have to wonder as two warm hands slipped under the hem of his shirt, tracing the top of his waistband and the line of his underwear just above. The underwear that Frederick had fully intended to be a surprise for later. 

"You know where my bedroom is. I want you to take your shoes off and wait for me in bed."

Frederick nodded wordlessly, taken aback by the sudden, stark change in Will's demeanor. 

"Just your shoes. Nothing else." Will spun him around and gave him a push in the direction of the stairs. 

Frederick wasn't left waiting for long, but the anticipation had already gotten to him, leaving him hard and just the slightest bit breathless. To be fair, he'd been in a mild state of arousal ever since he'd showered and dressed for the evening, but the last few minutes had multiplied that tenfold, and Will's footsteps on the stairs had his whole body trembling against the pillows. The door swung open none too gently, and Frederick started despite himself.

Will entered the room, pulled his sweater off, and unbuttoned the top of his fly. He looked Frederick over, then motioned him to his feet, wrapping both hands around his waist and backing towards the armchair in the corner with the doctor in tow. His knees hit his target and he fell back into the chair, locking his elbows to keep Frederick from following. 

"Strip."

" _Oh_..." Unsure of where to start, Frederick slowly reached for his collar and looked to Will for approval. He was met with cool indifference, enough to send a slight chill down his neck and across his shoulders, but nothing to indicate that he was on the wrong track. 

Six buttons was _far_ too many, and he struggled with every single one, his shaking hands refusing to cooperate and making a fool out of him instead. The last one finally came undone and he gracelessly shrugged his shirt off and let it fall to the floor, leaving his thin black undershirt as the only thing concealing his horribly disfigured abdomen. He went straight for his jeans next, knowing his practiced display of nonchalance wasn't fooling Will in the slightest but grateful that he didn't push the matter.

His fly came loose far easier than his shirt had, and Frederick pulled it open with a single tug; a handful of silver buttons separating— slipping through their holes and revealing an intricate pattern of white roses beneath. The strip of lace was opaque enough to hide his cock, but that was all it was designed to do. Sheer panels on either side left little room for error, running from the inside of his thigh around to the back, where a few more roses were strategically placed for modesty's sake. 

Slowly, he slid both hands down his thighs, easing his jeans over his hips and down to just above his knees before Will stopped him with a hand on his arm. 

"These are new."

Frederick nodded, gasped quietly as Will placed a palm over his hard cock. He didn't stroke or knead or rub, simply letting his hand rest on Frederick's twitching erection, seemingly happy just to _feel_. Frederick closed his eyes, happy to let Will do as he pleased, be it tearing his brand new lingerie to shreds and taking what he wanted or staying like this all night, his fingers cupping Frederick through thin silk and keeping him warm, on edge, and nothing more. 

The sound of Will fumbling for something and the rush of cool air that followed interrupted his train of thought, and he opened his eyes in time to see Will place a cushion on the floor at his feet. Instinctively, he kicked his jeans off so that he could kneel, but Will shook his head.

"That's for me, not you."

"Oh—" Frederick tried to slow his breathing as he watched Will slide out of the armchair and onto his knees.

"If I knew these looked so good on you I would've had you over the table," Will murmured, his lips brushing the outline of Frederick's cock with every syllable. 

" _Next time_ ," Frederick breathed, forcing himself to resist the urge to rut against Will's face. 

"Mmm." Will nosed at the center strip of lace, eyes widening as he found that the silk was thoroughly soaked through, slick with precome. He stole a quick taste, Frederick gasping as his tongue brushed the thin barrier between them. "Next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
